


Born to die

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: nicky drabble collection [3]
Category: The Battle for Wesnoth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Raven!nicky, mentions of conversion camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster





	Born to die

No one liked Nicholas’s lack of experience playing exy. 

It angered the season raven players and irritated the freshmen to murderous infatuation. 

There were no secrets in the nest. Not involving players capability. 

Riko enjoyed this. The mysterious darkness enveloping the reason for the green player. 

He knew that Nicholas had little experience playing exy but he was not lacking for other sports. 

football, soccer, baseball were in his repertoire from the year he had spent at the conversion camp. 

Oh Nicky had already known torture too, unlike most of the hatchling ravens. Too soft at first. Riko did not doubt the scar thickened skin of #20 for even a moment. 

All it was was Nicky finally finding his home. 

yes the first practice ground the taller boy into the polished wood floor panels but he excelled too. 

Quick to learn, resilient. 

Riko has been right to take him from the small town of Colombia that echoed hollowness into its inhabitants. 

He had seen a perfect vessel for glory.

Had would shape the stars once again. 

Nicholas would be his spear, Kevin his shield

Exy is uncontended glory.


End file.
